


The time Anthony got turned into a girl

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Changed into a girl, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fem!anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: When Anthony got up that morning he wasn’t expecting to be kidnapped on his way to the store....





	The time Anthony got turned into a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I made for a challenge on the banana bus squad Amino. Hope you enjoy!

When Anthony got up that morning he wasn’t expecting to be kidnapped on his way to the store, nor was he expecting his kidnappers to just give him some liquid through a syringe and let him go as if he were only there for his yearly flu vaccination. The whole ordeal seemed odd to Anthony normally if he, or any other member of BBS, were kidnapped they were taken for interrogations or ransoms; not for a simple shot. 

After being dumped back at the same store parking lot he arrived at not even two hours later, Anthony mulled over what just happened, before considering it not dangerous, seeing as he didn’t feel any different, and going about his day. He finished the shopping for everyone at base and headed back, the kidnapping incident completely forgotten. 

~~~~

Later that night, after everyone had long since gone to bed, Anthony woke to a burning pain coursing through his entire body. The burning started in his head and spread slowly throughout his entire body, the worse of the pain being in his head, chest, and groin area. His body tensed involuntarily at the pain, forcing him to shake because of the strain on his muscles. He clenched his teeth together to try and stay silent and not wake the man currently laying next to him, fast asleep. It fails though as Tyler grunts softly and rolls over, his voice is low and raspy from sleep, which normally would have given Anthony a hard on in less than two second had he not been feeling like he was burning alive from the inside out.

“ Anthony? Baby you okay?” Anthony wants to say yes, to tell Tyler to not worry and go back to sleep, but he can’t and all he can do is let out a pained whine as his body tenses to another wave of agonizing pain. Tyler seems to realize something is definitely not okay when he reaches out to put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and can physically feel the heat radiating off the man. 

“ Oh shit! You’re burning up baby!” He states, frantic, before he moves his hand to Anthony’s forehead and curses louder; and Anthony wants to tell him to calm down and that he’s okay, even though he’s not and he finally realises that when the pain comes back full force; forcing him almost completely off the bed as he’s able to finally, finally, scream. His skin feels like it’s being pulled tight, his chest feels heavy and like someone just placed burning weights on it, and his groin feels like he just been punched in the balls, but much worse. 

He doesn’t hear Tyler’s shocked cry before the man is screaming for someone to help. He doesn’t hear the others come running in, guns at the ready. He doesn’t hear any of it, as he passes out from the pain.

~~~~

Anthony wakes up pain free, although he’s a bit sore, especially in his groin. Groaning lightly, he pushes himself up and quickly realizes that instead of being in his room, he’s in the infirmary.   
“ Hey, you’re awake.” A very familiar voice say softly, causing Anthony to turn toward it. He smiles as he sees Tyler leaning against the door frame. 

“ Yeah~” He freezes, hand reaching up to grasp his neck. “ What, why do I sound like a fucking girl?!” He cries, voice too high and squeaky as he pushes himself out of the bed and toward the bathroom. 

Tyler’s quick to reach him, wrapping his arms, had Tyler always been this much bigger than Anthony? Around his middle and pulling him back. 

“ Anthony, calm down and let me explain okay?” He says softly, lips pressed directly against Anthony’s ear, causing the man to shiver. 

“ What… what is there to explain? I’m fine...right?” He stuttered, hands grasping Tyler’s arms and as he looks down his eyes go wide at the small, petite hands grasping large, muscular arms. 

“ Something...Happened last night, and it, changed you. Somehow. We don’t know how it happened exactly, but we’re trying to figure it out.” Tyler says cautiously, and that makes Anthony growl. 

“ Tyler, either you let go of me or you start giving me answers on what the hell you mean by ‘changed’” Said man stiffens, before slowly retracting his arms from around Anthony’s waist and releasing him.

“ Okay.” He says, watching Anthony scurry into the bathroom and flip on the light and Tyler winces at the ear piercing scream that resonates from the bathroom. 

“ WHAT THE FUCK?!” Anthony screams as he stares at himself, or rather himself but with shoulder length choppy brown hair with little panda ears resting on top of his head, a white and black crop top, black spanks, and long black socks. 

Staring at himself, Anthony lets out another shriek before he rushes back out of the bathroom and stares at Tyler;

“ WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!” Tyler winces again, and holds up his hands.

“ Anthony, baby, calm down ok~”

“ CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? I’M A FUCKING WOMAN!!”

Despite himself, despite the freaking out man turned woman in front of him, Tyler bursts out laughing.  
“ THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” Anthony screeches, stamping his foot on the ground. The image just causes Tyler to laugh more.

“ It-It is too funny!” He gasps, “ You-You’re a girl! You got turned into a chick!”

And that was Anthony’s life for the next week and a half, until he feels the familiar burning pain in his body and he wakes up the next day back to normal.


End file.
